Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electrified vehicles include one or more traction batteries that store power used to drive the electric machines. Busbars can transfer power to and from the traction batteries. The busbars can electrically connect to the traction battery at a battery joint. Temperature changes, mechanical vibrations, corrosion, loosening of mechanical fasteners, etc. can influence the integrity of the battery joint.